Challenge: Something Good Or Something Bad
by pretend it was just a dream
Summary: (EDITED) It's Valentines Day at the London Institute, and what better way to celebrate than a party! But before the festivaties start, and Tessa runs into Will what will happen? What will be said? What will be done? But more importantly, how will people react? Find out in Something Good Or Something Bad!


Tessa stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror set in front of her. She took in every last detail of her dress and hair. The red fabric was tight from the waist up, but spread out in a pool around her feet. The back was being laced up by Sophie. At the waist, where the full skirt met bodice, there was black silk bow tied in back, and black lace was set atop the red skirt. Her hair was put up with pins, only a few strands framing her face were left down. She thought she looked pretty. Too pretty.

"Sophie," said Tessa, grabbing the attention of the servant. "I look lovely, but don't you think that it's just a little to beautiful for me?"

"Oh, Ms. Gray, I think the opposite! I believe that this is just perfect for you! You look beautiful! Master Jem will love you in it." It had been three weeks since the engagement was announced and Will has been acting strange around Tessa. He acts as if he wants to say something to Tessa, but keeps it bottled up. He says that he is happy for his best friend, but sometimes, Tessa isn't quite convinced. Sometimes comments are made where there is an under tone of something Tessa can't quite tell what is is.

Tessa sighs, causing Sophie to ask her if everything is alright. "Oh yes, everything's perfectly fine. Well...I'm concerned for Will," she says. "There seems to be something upsetting him, and he doesn't say a word about it. He worries me sometimes." Tessa finishes with a faint grimace painted on her face.

Sophie gives Tessa a laugh. "Don't fret over Master Will. He is fully capable of speaking. If he doesn't want to share something with the rest of us, then so be it. Let him keep his silence." Sophie finishes off her tying with a sudden jerk, causing Tessa to momentarily lose her footing. "Oh, Ms. Gray, I am so very sorry! But you are free to go town to the party now. Enjoy yourself."

Tessa thanks the servant and is just about to close the door behind her until Sophie speaks one last time. "Ms. Gray, remember, Will is fully capable of letting some one know if there is something wrong. Don't put your night to waste worrying about him. Enjoy yourself!" She just nods in response and makes her way down to her fiancees room.

Turning down hall after hall, until she stops so that she is standing in front of Jem's wooden door. She contemplates knocking for a moment, but the door opens just seconds later. Except the man standing in front of her, looking into her eyes from across the thresh hold isn't the man she is marrying in a couple months.

It's William Herondale.

"Will," she says, clearly surprised, taking a step back. What is he doing here in Jem's room?

"Tessa." Will just nods once at her. She tries to look around Will for any sign of her future husband with no luck.

"I-is Jem here? I am looking for him."

"No, not at the moment. He said he would be back in a few moments, so he should be back soon." Tessa doesn't know how to reply. She just offers up a soft, almost unheard, "Oh, okay," before turning around to go and search for him further, but Will's voice keeps her here.

"No, stay." He says. "I have something to tell you something."

Tessa doesn't say anything in return. She just stands there expectantly. Will looks shocked. Like he hadn't planned on saying anything at all.

He takes a deep breath. "Tessa, I know," he stops for a second. "I know that you are marrying Jem. I am happy for the both of you, but, the thing is..." he closes his eyes. "I think...I think I love you."

With that, he leans in and kisses Tessa, leaving her standing there, shocked. Too shocked to do anything. She shouldn't be kissing Will. She shouldn't be kissing anyone other than Jem.

JEM! Tessa thought. What if he found out? What would he do? What would he say? And without any further thought or hesitation, Tessa pushes Will off of her.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Will stutters. Will, the over self-confident and self-centered boy stuttered. He moves he head down, so that he is looking at the floor, and leaves.

Tessa just stands there. Too shocked to do anything.

Minutes pass and a hand is rested upon her shoulder. She turns, a little too fast.

"Tessa, dear," Jem says. "What is wrong? You look pale. Are you feeling alright? Do you feel well enough to go to the party?"

Tessa doesn't do anything for a moment. "Yes, I feel fine. I was just looking for you..." she trails off.

"Well," the silver haired boy gives a slight laugh. "Here I am. Shall we get going then?"

Tessa agrees. She can't decide if Will's kiss was good or bad. He had finally let that go. He let somebody know. But at the same time, he did something Tessa didn't' quite know if she could forgive him for.

She felt guilty, keeping this to herself. Not telling Jem. Maybe him not knowing is a bad thing. To make up for it, she stands on her tip toes and gives Jem a kiss. Soft and sweet. And he returns the gift, as if he knows, and he forgives her. And with that, the couple makes their way to the party.

_**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_

_**Hey everybody! Happy Valentine's Day! This isn't anything that I would normally write, but there is a project that my friend and I are doing where every month, we give each other a pairing and a plot, and the other person has to write a fanfic based on that. All of these fanfics will be titled "Challenge: ( insert title here)". Check out her account! Her name is fangirlingovereverything.**_

_**Anyway, how was it? Okay? Awful? Needs more singing goldfish? Tell me! There's a little button down at the button here called the review button. He's your friend! Haha.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! **_

_**REVIEW AND DFTBA!**_


End file.
